1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus with improved durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses are replaced with flat panel display apparatuses that are portable and small-sized. An organic light-emitting display apparatus, among flat panel display apparatuses, has superior characteristics, such as high brightness, low driving voltage, and short response times and provides multi-color images.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a panel assembly on which a display unit including an organic light-emitting device is disposed. The organic light-emitting device includes a cathode electrode and an anode electrode disposed over an organic emission layer, and when voltage is applied to the cathode electrode and the anode electrode, visible rays are generated in the organic emission layer connected to the cathode electrode and the anode electrode.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be damaged while being used due to an external shock, thereby lowering the quality of an image.
In particular, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is widely used as a portable device, and thus, the panel assembly may be damaged if the organic light-emitting display apparatus is inadvertently dropped, or due to external pressure.